


Tama vs Tama

by Lokituck



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokituck/pseuds/Lokituck
Summary: A fic for Emptymovement Secret Santa. Here you go Clo.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 10
Collections: Utena secret santa 2019





	Tama vs Tama

The apartment seemed so stuffy in the oppressive heat of a Japanese summer. The former hero of the campus was now locked in a deadly battle with a dastardly foe of this new world, monotony.  
“But we always stay in! We should go out!” Said Utena exasperated.  
“But we are going out Utena-dear…Did you forget? Said Anthy trying to dodge the topic and eat her breakfast in peace.  
“I KNOW THAT. That is not what I meant. It’s just all of our dates lately have been inside dates. And…well…” Utena said buttering her toast.  
“Do you not like our dates?” Anthy said as she sipped tea. “Do you not want to….”  
“THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER! GAH!!” 

Utena rises form the table and starts pacing around the room and stretching trying to think of how to save their Saturday night from another evening of mindless TV on the couch. Not that Utena didn’t love cuddling on the couch and doing nothing but not ALL THE TIME. It was time to face down this challenge with vigor and throw a Hail Mary. 

“…Say Anthy. I know you don’t like to go out- out but we did agree to do things more 50/50 in this relationship and compromise and stuff. So what If we went out but to somewhere not too crowded!”

She did have a point. This seems important to her. Damn her and her puppy dog eyes. Setting her cup down on it saucer Anthy braced for impact. “What do you have in mind Utena? Do you know of anywhere like that?” 

Utena stops pacing and puts on her try-hard face. When she thinking really hard, she almost looks kinda like smoke is going to come out of her ears. Then suddenly inspiration struck. 

“…err…umm…YEAH! I GOT IT! LET’S GO BOWLING!” 

“…Bowling Utena-dear?” 

“YEAH! I know a place that is practically deserted! It’s an old bowling ally on the east side of town!” 

“Chu!” 

“See! Even Chuchu wants to go. Don’t you little guy?”  
“CHU! CHU!”

“…well if Chuchu wants to go…I guess it is time we go out. Ok yes.”

“WOO HOO!” “CHUUUUU CHU! 

Utena and Chuchu high five each other in triumph as Anthy glances at the tableware. “Utena-dear?”

“Yes, Anthy?” She said beaming.  
“ChuChu ate your toast,” She said finishing her tea. 

“DAMN IT CHUCHU! We talked about this! You agreed to ask first!”  
“Chuuuuu”

“Fine, I forgive you. But boundaries ok? We talked about this!”  
“Chu!”

[Date Night]

As promised the bowling ally was suspiciously empty as they entered. The worn-down building showed its age with it’s faded neon painted walls and musty smell that hung in the air. This place looks like the 1980s died there and Xandu was still playing it’s never-ending death raddle on speakers about to spontaneously combust judging form the wires jutting in every which direction imaginable. 

“It’s PERFECT! Hey, Anthy isn’t Perfect!” Utena says as she takes up space and twirls about the room with a triumphant flourish to demonstrate that there is practically no one here other than them.  
“Yes.” She replied as ChuChu climbed out of nowhere and excitedly looked around. 

“OKAY! Let’s get some shoes so we can play!”  
The trio approached the sales counter was another relic of a bygone era sat eating Cheetos and reading and R18 magazine. He looked oddly familiar with his unwashed greasy blue mullet flopped over like he was in that 80s band. What was its name? A flock of pigeons? Undeterred Utena saunters up to the sales counter. 

“Two bowling shoes please!”  
The man smirks “Anything for you Bubblegum. Can I get your number for payment?”

Furious Utena plops money on the counter “No thanks. I am taken”

“Ah, lezbos huh? Well, I just so happen to be into that. How a-about….I…”

Unbeknownst to Utena who was busy getting her fists ready to defend Anthy’s honor fate had other plans. Although the storms that raged in Anthy’s eyes laid only hidden as in walked a goddess worthy of a cult. Orange ringlets cascading down her back as she walked by as if she owned the place and would strike any mortal down without much thought. Which she did as she causally past the counter heading to her usual lane to practice. 

“Shut it Ruka they are not into overweight greasy mullets” 

Defeated the incel with stupid hair handed over the shoes and slunk back to hide his face in the doujinshi like he no longer existed.  
“Juri-Sempai?...HEY HIMEMAYIA! IT’S JURI-SEMPAI!? Wow! I haven’t seen you in YEARS!?  
The panther stops and smiles. “You’re looking as well as ever Utena-kun…Himemiya-san.”  
“Domo Domo” Anthy smiles at Juri with a vibe of go the fuck away that, of course, flies over a certain dense pink brick’s head. After a few moments of awkward silence. Juri coughs and turns to head to her lane.  
“Wait! Juri-sempai! Why don’t you join us!” Over her shoulder, Anthy stares daggers behind her love’s dense pink brick’s head. Juri unzips her personal bowling ball out of her bag. “I don’t know if that is such a good idea. Utena-kun.” Utena resolutely strikes a gallant pose. “Why you scared I would smoke you? Haha!” Juri smirks at the challenge “Oh? I would be more worried about embarrassing yourself in Infront of your Paramore.”  
“Para what now?” said the confused pink brick. “Juri-san is saying that I am your secret lover you are not married to Utena-Dear” 

“WHAT! Do not INSULT MY FIANCE!” The blood pounding in her ears. “Please Utena-Kun you and everyone else have been engaged to her since middle school back when you were still insisting that you are just best friends.” A smirk in her mischievous grin.  
“SAYS The woman who is still obsessed with her best friend or did you finally get over it and put my picture in your locket?”  
Time stopped and the room felt icy. Anthy said nothing and just smiled at the whole affair unfolding before her. Chuchu hopped down and pulled out the score sheets. Neither woman willing to back down from a challenge what came next was inevitable.  
“Oh yea? Well, I challenge you to a duel Sempai! A bowling duel!”  
“Fine, Care to make it interesting? Since we are not children anymore.”  
“FINE!”  
“hmm…How about the winner gets to make a request of the loser and they can not refuse. Unless of course, they are a coward.”  
“You’re on!  
Juri let out a small laugh as she came to the line and with graceful perfect form rolled a strike. Utena Gritted her teeth visibly annoyed and squared up to the line and promptly rolled a split.

“My my how fun. Right Chuchu?” Anthy said as she came to the line and daintily placed the bowling ball on the smooth wood of the lane and gently pushed it. It rolled lazily wobbling back and forth till it came to the pins and hit a strike.  
“Chu!” ChuChu said nodding and wrote down the scores. This continued as on with the last frame scores as:

Juri- 270  
Anthy- 270  
Utena- 231  
Tension hung in the air as Juri reached back and let the ball fly. But something when wrong. Near the end the ball wobbled like…like…and EGG! Juri knocked all the pins but one. Getting a spare.  
Utena rolled but was distracted by Chuchu who got sucked into the ball return. Anthy set down the ball and helps Utena rescue him from the ball return as the ball rolled a strike. Anthy just won rolling a perfect 300 game. 

“Wow! Anthy you got 300 that’s amazing!” “Chu!”  
“yes…suspiciously amazing”  
“Domo Domo, just beginner’s luck” 

“Still you won! What do you want us to do?”  
Anthy cocked her to the side in thought then smiled brightly “hmmm…Juri Sempai I would like two strawberry daiquiris” Chuchu scurried over to climb and sit on Utena, who was glad that Anthy didn’t pick anything too hard as Juri got up and walked over to greasy incel Ruka to order the daiquiris gritting her teeth. A vein visibly pulsing out of her forehead having to even look as him let alone talk to him. The self-aggrandizing greaseball taking entirely too long to pour the drinks so he could prolong the conversation and Juri resisted punching him in the face. When she returned to the table to place the drinks that overly laden with alcohol then the recipe called for, Anthy’s smile widened. “I am sorry Juri-san but I requested virgin daiquiris. Could you please exchange it for what was requested? “ Chuchu sitting atop Utena’s head nods his agreement. Utena made a face like she was working on a really hard math problem. “Fine…” Said defeated panther going back to the counter for round two. This time Juri couldn’t contain her anger and struck Ruka with a right hook demanding to see the manager to report him for sexual harassment. Utena finally looked liked she was about to put two and two together. “Say…Anthy did you really…” Anthy stood up in one fluid motion still smiling heading for the door not stopping to look back “Shall we go Utena-dear? I know a nice diner that sells tamagoyaki . Where we can continue our date.” Utena running after her “Hey! Wait! Anthy! Wait for me!”


End file.
